blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
Rules and Guidelines ''General Rules You must be at least thirteen (13) years old to use this site. This is not our rule, it is invisionfree’s. However, we will enforce it by freezing any accounts belonging to children under thirteen years of age. You will have your account unfrozen once you turn thirteen. If we discover that you have lied about your age and are under thirteen your account will be deleted. Besides, if you’re under thirteen don’t you think you’re a little young to be developing an internet addiction? Go outside and play! This board is rated '''R' or M''' for Mature. Although this is the rating, we would prefer you to use a PG-13 (that is '''mild bad language, no sex scenes, very mild violence, and the like) rating in regular posts. If you are going to be using heavy swearing, gore, writing of a sexual nature, or anything that would go above a regular PG-13 rating, then you must make a note of this in the topic title and, if you would like, in the topic itself. This is to prevent people from reading what they do not wish to read. The recommended note would be an M at the beginning of the topic title. Keep foul language to a minimum (in regular posts). Again, please try to keep to the PG-13 rating. If you wouldn’t say it to your mother, don’t say it here. As stated above, however, you may use language without censoring in a post that is clearly marked as Mature. Be active! If you are going away or you know you won’t be able to post, please leave a note in the Hiatus Thread, located here. If you sign up and change your mind, please PM an admin and we will delete your account. If you sign up and don’t post, you may be deleted after five days. Inactive accounts may be deleted after fourteen days. Multiple accounts are permitted. However, each account must be active. If you find that you are having trouble keeping up, PM an admin and we will freeze/delete any excess accounts for you. There is no limit on the amount of accounts that you can use, but please make sure that the characters are active. Usernames should be a first and last name. Users who do not comply with this will be asked to choose a new username, or if they do not post anything within a few days of their registration, they will be deleted. For example: Joe Smitch is acceptable, heyjoe13 is not. Have fun! After all, what’s the point of this place if not for members’ enjoyment? ''In-Character Guidelines No God-moding PLEASE READ THIS! Your character is not invincible. No matter how fast they are, in a fight they will eventually get hit. If they read minds they will not always know everything. Even if they have mastered their ability they can still make mistakes. Breaches may result in warning or banning. No powerplaying. You can only control your own character(s); keep yer furry mitts off everyone else’s! Breaches may result in warning or banning. Please use proper English. Chat-speak is not acceptable. Please take the time to type out your posts and check them for errors. If you have trouble with spelling, use a spellcheck; there are plenty available online or for purchase. You could use MS Word or even a web Browser such as Google Chrome or Safari has a built in spellcheck. However, if your character is ''saying something like WTF – which is occasionally spoken in the abbreviation of the curse – then it is acceptable. Posts should be of acceptable length. An acceptable length is at least three to four lines. Breaches will result in a warning. However, it would be preferred if you could use at least two decent paragraphs (four to five full sentences) in each post. It makes things nicer to read, because you can include description and the like. Paragraphs. Use them. Reading large blocks of text is difficult and hurts peoples’ eyes. Breaches will result in a warning. As stated above, try to use at least two decent paragraphs in a post. Don’t jump into the middle of a thread. If a conversation is going on and your character enters the room, don’t pretend they were there the whole time. Please indicate that you have entered the room or place and then join the conversation. Just because you can read what happened before you entered the room, doesn’t mean your character knows what happened.